Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep08: Divide and Conquer
by RoxieDivine
Summary: During a new mission Zim and Mark get into another fight which results in the mission's failure. Afterwards Mark separates from the group in order to prove that they don't need Zim's help to save their planet. Will this cause the Renegades to fall apart all together? Or will Zim and Mark learn how to separate their differences from the mission!
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

 **THEN**

It has been six years since Invader Zim has come to earth and Operation Impending Doom II is coming to a close. In a desperate attempt to conquer earth one last time Zim sets his sights on Gaz, Dib's sister; in hopes to weaken the enemy with Gaz's fate dangling by a thread. It is a dangerous game that demands constant role play and Zim pumps up the risk fact when he adds fake love into the mix. But when Zim falls for his own scheme and the love becomes real the Tallest finally find a way to get rid of him once and for all. The Irkens attack Earth in order to supply water to their last opposing forces in exchange for their surrender. And soon sentence Zim to death for his crimes against the collective. In a failed attempt to save Zim for the sake of man Kind Zim and Dib manage to get away, but Gaz is left in the clutches of the enemy.

So in order to save Gaz and the planet the two rivals have banned together and with the help of some reluctant friends begin the fight to liberate the human Race; a task that proves to be easier said than done. Tensions among the resistance soon rise when Zim starts acting bizarre and attacks Mark in a violent rage! The cause of his behavior is cloaked in a mystery that the Dome Computer, and surprisingly Gir only know the answer to. And after the near failure of their latest mission the Renegades have set out to find more recruits in order to stand a chance against the enemy. And has gained 20 new personnel that seem to have proven their worth…for now!

However an old enemy of Zim's has resurfaces… Tak who reveals to Zim that the Tallest are killing the future leaders of the Irken Empire! Now Zim must force them to pay the ultimate price: DEATH! Meanwhile it would appear that there are monsters lurking in the darkness of Dib's home town. And to make matter's worst a new Girl name Crystal has come to town with a haunting secret in tow, The Irkens are testing mind controlling devices, and plan to release then to the public in three days' time!

 **NOW**

 **Season 1 Episode 8: Divide and Conquer**

 **Episode Summary:** During a new mission Zim and Mark get into another fight which results in the mission's failure. Afterwards Mark separates from the group in order to prove that they don't need Zim's help to save their planet. Will this cause the Renegades to fall apart all together? Or will Zim and Mark learn how to separate their differences from the mission!

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: Renegades Season 1 Episode 7: Not What She Seems. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning of the End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Episode 8:** **Divide and Conquer** **(Part 1)**

 **(146 years ago)**

Self-doubt…

There was no room for any of that here.

Cadet Zim sighed deeply as he looked up at the stars glistening in the night sky.

He felt so small looking up at them, and he didn't like it; no he didn't like it at all.

"Sir?"

Cadet Zim stiffened and pulled his gaze away from the stars; only to relax when he noticed it was just his friend Cadet Skoodge. "What do you want?" he snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy mopping!"

Cadet Skoodge sat down beside him looking worried. "You come up here a lot lately." He said. "Is something wrong?"

It's silly really." Cadet Zim said, shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Cadet Skoodge said.

Cadet Zim looked unsure, but he gave it a shot, after all it wasn't like keeping these feelings locked up inside was doing him any good. "Skoodge do you ever get the feeling that you were meant for something more?"

"What do you mean?" Cadet Skoodge asked.

"You know like you don't belong." Cadet Zim said. "Like this isn't what you're meant to do?"

Cadet Skoodge thought for a moment, and then answered. "I felt that way once." He admitted. "I was in the library reading during one of our breaks and I came across this book about our race's ancient history. And I was very intrigued to find out that we Irkens weren't always invaders."

"Really?" Cadet Zim was stunned. If the Irken race wasn't always invaders then what happened to change all that?

"According to the book I read we were inventors, and the most advance race in all the universe!" Cadet Skoodge explained. "Races all over the cosmos came to trade us things for our technology. We were a peaceful race that believed in brotherhood and the unity of all worlds."

Cadet Zim listen as his friend told his story all stary eyed, hanging off his every word.

"That is until one day one of our regular traders decided to use our technology for evil." Cadet Skoodge said gravely. "They attacked us demanding that we make them more so that they could continue their universal conquest. But we decided to have a little conquest of our own. We made the weapons they asked for, only to turn on them and use them ourselves." Cadet Skoodge explained. "We destroyed every last one of them, but we didn't stop there." he sighed deeply. "We turned around and attacked everyone who owned our technology, we wiped them off the face of their own planets, and started a little universal conquest of our own, because we were tired of being known as the weak feeble peace makers we were. We vowed that, that day would be the last time anyone looked down on our race!"

"So we were inventors before?" Cadet Zim Whispered looking down at his hands. "I always wondered where my urge to create came from." He whispered.

"So why do you feel like you're meant for something more?" Cadet Skoodge suddenly asked, breaking him from his thoughts. "Being an Amon is what every Irken hopes for! Who would think there was something more than that?"

Cadet Zim looked back up at the stars with a deep sigh. "I don't know." He says. "I just get this feeling that there is something more out there for me." He says.

"Out were?" Cadet Skoodge asked.

"Out there!" Zim said pointing at a bright star far off in the distance.

Cadet Skoodge shakes his head, "Listen sir as your friend I have to tell you like it is we Irkens aren't dreamers with our heads in the clouds. We're invaders, and that's what we always will be."

"But you said-" Cadet Zim began.

"Yes we were something else at one time, and what happened?" Cadet Skoodge asked. "Everyone else walked all over us!" he snapped answering his own question. "If you want that be my guess, but not me!" he vowed. "I'm never going to let anyone walk all over me!" he turned and walked away than without another word.

Cadet Zim looked back up at that bright shining star more determined now than ever, despite Cadet Skoodge's words. "I know I'm meant for more." He whispered as the star reflected in his big pink eyes. "I can feel it!"

But no matter how sure he felt he could never know the true magnitude of his words.

For you see that little star shining bright in the distance was where Zim would finally find his true destiny!

And that star was planet Earth…

* * *

 **(Present day)**

This was perhaps the most stupid thing they had ever done…

Dib knew something bad was going to happen, he could feel it! It was like the very air around him was trying to warn him of what was to come.

It had been exactly twelve hours since they rescued the Blind Bandit from the school, and the underground refugee had led her new friends to the location of the weapons.

The old factory had once been used to melt down gold, and silver; but now it was being used for more sinister means. What Dib didn't understand was why the Irkens weren't storing these things on Zec where they'd be safe from any attack?

Unfortunately Dib soon get his answer…

The factory had been set up like a testing facility, and the Irkens where using Humans as their test subjects.

Dib crouched down in his hiding place among the ceiling rafters feeling utter discussed with the scene that played out before him.

The Irken scientist had placed a man in a collar, and proceeded to giving him commands, if he followed these commands without question, he would be rewarded. If he refused however, the scientist would than turn the collar on causing the man to lose all scenes of self-control.

Zim couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the whole situation, and for good reason. It was already hard enough trying to win everyone's trust in the group, but now the other humans of the group could start to question his motives even more. This happened every time his fellow Irkens did something like this. They would do something stupid and ambushes, and Zim would pay for it by having the humans look at him more closely; like looking at a single cell organism under a microscope!

In a word it was frustrating, and Zim already had enough frustrating things to worry about now. For example, his headache had returned with a vengeance. In fact he dared say it was stronger than any of the others before; if that was even possible. Surely most would have their head split open with this much pressured being applied to it, but to Zim's surprise his brain meats stayed intact.

Mark's eyes narrowed on the Irken to his left, suspiciously. _'That Irken Zim is acting weird again!'_

Zim shook his head as his vision began to redden, it was happening again!

The Irken did his best not to panic, to just breathe; it was easier said than done. These little episodes of his were beginning to act more frequently, and he knew the final change would be upon him soon. Of course this knowledge only made him panic all the more!

What if the change was too much for him to take?

What if he died…Or worse!

What if he went rogue?

Zim shivered at the thought, to become a mindless, beast bent on death and blood lust. It was every Amons Nightmare! Zim shook his head once more, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand. They couldn't afford to screw this one up, the entire plants free will and their cause was at risk.

Nothing could go wrong!

Crystal stretched all of her senses out before her, she knew anything could happen at the slightest moment. She and the five leaders of the resistance had studied her downloaded files of this factory for so long she was sure they could all recite all the data by heart. Unfortunately there was one slip up, the Irkens boost up the security since the last time she broke it. And the fact that the others decide to leave the rookies out of it, only made her fell more tense.

Of course she understood that they weren't ready, but a little more man power would be nice. It was funny when she really thought about it, the whole world thought the rebels were this unstoppable army, but in all reality they were 24 kids, and one exiled Irken soldier. She was surprised that they had managed to make it this far, and maybe they were too.

Suddenly Dib tapped her on the shoulder, signaling to her that it was time to move.

The six intruders crawled along the rafters, above the enemy, and made their way towards the control room. The plan was easy, get to the control room which was in the center of the factory, set up explosives, and get out! It was simple enough, but they all knew anything could go wrong, making their mission go from simple to complex in seconds. They made it past the main part of the factory without incident and jumped down to the floor.

"Okay the control room is that way!" James said. Following the map projecting from his communicator.

Zim nodded, and took the lead institutively, he couldn't explain it; but he could feel it. There was something very wrong. The security was less back here when it should be more, and yet Zim could still feel the unmistakable danger.

They were not safe, they were not safe at all!

Suddenly a shadowy figure raced past them, Zim senses it, but turns too slowly. He stops; listening.

"Zim what are you doing?" Rachel whispered. "Keep moving."

"Something isn't right." Zim hissed. His eyes were burning red now, and Dib saw that his claws were fully extended.

"Come on Zim move!" Mark urged.

"No something it wrong." Dib agreed.

"You don't know that!" Mark whispered harshly.

"No, but I know Zim, he's only like this when things are about to get really bad." Dib argued.

Suddenly a loud hiss filled the hall, as two blue glowing eyes shined brightly in the darkness.

"Zim what is that?" Dib dared to ask.

Zim growled low in his throat. "All of you get out of here!" Zim warned.

"And leave you here without supervision fat chance." Mark argued.

The hissing grew louder, as the blue eyes got closer.

"I'm serious it isn't safe here." Zim warned, his headache was getting stronger now. It was because if him! The other one was far too close, and he wasn't slowing down.

One final hiss filled the air, and then the owner of those glowing blue eyes striked.

Zim's instincts kicked instantly, he charged; tackling the enemy.

Dib and the others watched in horror as a green monstrous Irken looking beast with glowing blue eyes swat Zim away like a fly. Dib couldn't believe what he was seeing, it looked like an Irken, only it was as tall as the Tallest, with its uniform ripped half way off its body. Saliva dripped from a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, with claws as long as kitchen knives, and just as sharp.

It was monster, and yet something was similar about it…

' _It's eyes are glowing, like Zim's do.'_

Zim let out a loud grunt as he was smacked into the wall hard, he feels his control slipping as his visions turns to nothing but red. "Get out of here now!" he screams at them, dodging the next blow.

The others back up several feet but they do not leave him, of course they each have their own reasons for disobeying.

Crystal wasn't leaving in less this place was about to go up in smoke.

Mark didn't trust Zim to be alone for five seconds.

James, and Rachel didn't feel comfortable leaving Zim to fight this monster on his own.

And Dib, well Dib was too amazed by the creature before him to do much of anything besides look!

Zim did his best to keep his head on straight, as he continued to dodge blows. He wanted to fight back, to finally let the transformation take hold, but he was too afraid to do so. He couldn't lose control, not here, because he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't hurt his comrades. That side of him was still too predictable, and it was obvious that his enemy was in complete control of that side of himself.

Of course he knew who he was dealing with the moment he saw those blue eyes.

"Koi!" Zim dodged doing his best not to harm him, he didn't want to hurt his old classmate and for good reason. General Kazar had a Shew as his pupil, and he would never chose a Shew over an Amon in less there were none left. Zim already had to kill the Tallest for their crimes, but Koi was still blameless, he could be saved. Besides their people would need a leader once the Tallest were gone. And Zim highly doubted he'd survive the final transformation, Koi on the other hand had done so already, and he must have control over it, otherwise the Irken scientist wouldn't be around. "Koi!"

The monster stuck once more chuckling slightly, and to Dib's amazement he began to change. The beast before him morphed, and shifted into an Irken who was slightly taller than Zim. The glow in his eyes faded, as a big toothy smirk spread across his face.

"You're pathetic!" The Irken hissed. "You finally get what you've always wanted and you're too afraid to use it!"

' _Use it?'_ Dib looked at Zim for an explanation, but his Irken comrade avoided his gaze; his full attention was on the other.

"Koi please." Zim urged. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"It was always going to be this way!" Koi hissed, the two Irkens began to circle one another as the tension grew. "We were always met to fight to the death, everyone knew it would be me and you!"

"Koi you don't need to kill me!" Zim argued. "I don't want it! All I want is the Tallest to pay for their crimes!"

"I can't let you do that!" Koi told him.

"You must, you know what they're doing is wrong!" Zim screamed. "Are you really going to risk the security of our people just so you can succeed the Tallest?"

That's when it clicked in Dib's mind. _'Succeed the Tallest! He's an Amon!'_ Dib shivered at the thought. Could all Amons turn into that monster like this one had? Of course Dib already knew the answer to that.

' _They're somethings about my people you just wouldn't understand.'_

Those where Zim's words that he had told to them the day Tak informed him about how the Tallest were killing the Amons.

This is what Zim was trying to tell them, that the Amons were a monstrous breed. And if that was the case than everything Dib thought he knew about the Tallest was lie. He thought they were in charge because they were simply taller than everyone else. But if every Amon was capable of this monstrous transformation, then it brought the fear of their subject into a totally new light.

No wonder they never dared step out of line, a monster like that would scare anyone straight, but what did that mean about Zim?

His eyes glowed too! And Dib never saw any of the other Irkens do this, is it possible that Zim was an Amon?

"You honestly think you can beat them?" Koi laughed, bringing Dib out of his thoughts. "They'd kill you at this rate. And to think they were actually afraid that you would go storming into Zec to put them down."

"I Am, and I Will!" Zim vowed. "What they have done is unforgiveable; to slaughter thousands of our race, and for what? Power?"

"It's called insuring you place in society, maybe if you had done so than you would still be welcomed among the ranks." Koi scoffed.

"So you're going to defend them?" Zim looked almost hurt. "You know what they're doing, and you're just going to let it happen?"

"It's called surviving!" Koi snapped.

"No it's called being a coward!" Zim growled. "And if you won't stand with me, than I have no choice but to kill you too."

"Please you kill me? Ha!" Koi laughed. "I doubt it especially since last time we went up against each other I left you bleeding in an alley."

Zim's eyes widen as his mind is eminently brought back to that day. Tak had told him about the Tallest, he and Dib went home, he ate dinner, and then the next thing he remembered was waking up in an alley covered in Irken blood.

Had that really been his blood?

He didn't remember any wounds, had they healed?

"You don't remember do you?" Koi teased. "Memory is the first challenge during the first few transformations."

"You're lying!" Zim hissed. "I haven't-"

"You have, which begs to wonder how many innocent lives have hurt, and have no memory of it what so ever?" Koi shook his head. "And you think you have the right to judge them, when you don't even know if you are innocent yourself!"

' _He has to be lying.'_ Zim racked his mind searching for the memories. ' _I haven't already transformed. I would know!'_ but that's just it, he knew full and well that he wouldn't remember the first hand full of transformations. So it was entirely possible that he could have hurt an innocent Irken or human and not even know it!

Dib watched as Zim looked down at his hands, he was shaking; like he couldn't actually see the innocent blood on his hand.

Sirens filled the air, along with loud shouts; and the stomping of running feet.

"Looks like your lucks finally ran our rebels." Koi chuckled,

It was then that Zim realized the truth, Koi was not there to kill him; he was there to assess him for the Tallest! To see how far he had gotten!

"Zim we have to go!" Dib wasn't sure how he managed to speak, but he did.

"Go?" Koi laughed. "There is no place to go worm."

"That's where you wrong!" Dib said as he reached for his communicator, the others did the same.

Koi watched as they all pressed a button and disappeared. "Portable teleportation?" he turned to Zim looking impressed. "Skoodge was right you do have a knack for inventing, it's a shame we could never use that!"

Zim shook his head. "What happened to you Koi? When did you become a selfish bastard?"

"I was always this way!" Koi growled.

"No you weren't!" Zim corrected him. "Sure we had our differences, but there was a time when brotherhood meant more to you than power!"

"You better go!" Koi told him. "Before they get too close."

Zim grit his teeth. "There's nothing left of you is there?" he asked, realizing the truth. "They've broken you!"

Koi actually flinches at his words, but he quickly recovers. "If I were you I'd be more worried about myself. I want lying you know! You've already completed the final transformation Zim, the question is will you learn to control that part of you? Or will you too go rogue?"

Zim forced the panic not to show in his face, as he reached for his on communicator. "I really wish things could be different, we could have rebuild the Irken race together."

"With a defective like you?" Koi asked. "No thanks!"

Tears threatened to fall from Zim's eyes, but he just pressed the button on his communicator, and teleported away. Wondering what the Tallest could have done to break him so easily, and just how many other promising Irkens they planned to crush;

In hopes of reaching their goal…

 **Episode 8:** **Divide and Conquer** **(Part 1) END!**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 8:** **Divide and Conquer** **(Part 2)**

 **(145 years ago)**

In all his 14 years of living this was the hardest decision he ever had to make…!

He didn't want to make this decision but it was becoming very obvious by now that he wasn't growing and the truth was…

He may never start!

It was obvious to him now that Koi would succeed General Kazar. And by now that fact no longer bothered him.

He should have known better!

 _'I've wasted three years of my life only to come up with a conclusion that I already knew was coming!'_

Cadet Zim paced the hall in front of the General's study back and forth; he had been doing so for hours now.

Why?

Because the very words he was about to tell the General should not be taken lightly, and once he said them he could never take them back!

This decision would be final!

And that is why Cadet Zim continued his pacing. _'What if I'm wrong? What if I really am just a late bloomer? Of course not, even late bloomers show some growth progress you've showed none! You are not an Amon, you are a lowly Shew and it's about time you accepted that and did something about it!'_ Cadet Zim took a deep breath; he had come to a decision.

 _'It's time that you were honest with yourself. Your talented and those talents can be used else were.'_ He told himself. _'General Kazar is not going to like this!'_

That fact was obvious.

 _'It's the right thing to do!'_ Cadet Zim sighed and opened the door.

General Kazar looked up from his desk "Ah Zim I thought it was you. Are you finally done pacing?"

Cadet Zim took another deep breath; it was now or never….

"I'm stepping down!"

Silence…!

It was deafening! Cadet Zim waited for him to scream at him. To tell him that this was the biggest mistake he'd ever make, but the General said nothing. He just sat there and stared at him with cold orange eyes. Finally Cadet Zim could take the silence no longer. "Well aren't you going to say something!" he yelled.

"Like what?" General Kazar's face showed no emotion.

"Aren't you angry?!" Cadet Zim yelled. "Aren't you at least going to rant about how I wasted your time!"

"Why bother? It's Obvious you've already made up your mind."

"I have!" Cadet Zim declared. "I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore! Okay I'm not deaf you know! I can hear their whispers! Pathetic, worthless, a joke! He's kidding himself if he really thinks he'll ever succeed someone like General Kazar!" Cadet Zim spat the words out in discuss.

"So you're leaving because someone's words hurt your feeling?" General Kazar scoffed. "Well obviously you're not as tough as I thought!"

"No your wrong this is the toughest decision I ever had to make!" Cadet Zim yelled. "I'm not growing and I've given up on thinking I ever will!"

"Zim you must understand that the transformation has no set time frame." General Kazar reasoned. "For some of us it takes a matter of years, it may even take 5 decades before we reach the final stage. Why it took Tallest Miyuki 88 years to reach the final stage of the transformation."

"That may be but at least she was growing I haven't even started!" Cadet Zim growled.

"You are going to be a powerful being someday" General Kazar spoke softly as if he feared someone would over hear. "I have seen your potential. One day you will become a powerful force of nature-"

"No your wrong and the computer brain was wrong!" Cadet Zim yelled. "I am not an Amon! I am a worthless Shew and it's about time I started acting like it!"

"Zim hear me when I say one day you will regret this decision!" General Kazar growled, his eyes glowing with anger. "Maybe not to day, maybe not even in the next 100 years; but one day you will regret this!"

"NO I WILL NOT!" Cadet Zim growled. "I have made up my mind I am leaving and that is Final!" Cadet Zim turned to walk away "Thank you for everything" he whispered.

"Zim-" General Kazar tried one last time to reason with him.

"Good bye General Kazar" Cadet Zim shouted and then he walked out of the room. Turning his back on his destiny as an Amon forever…

Or so he thought, but as Zim left the General's study he was unaware of the watchful eyes that settled on him from within the shadows.

there were four eyes in all, one set was red, and the other was purple!

"Did you hear what he said Red?" Purple asked.

"Yes it would appear General Kazar sees a great power within Zim." Red hissed.

"What do we do?" Purple asked. "If he's right-"

"He's never wrong Purple!" Red hissed.

"Than what do we do?" The purple eyed Amon asked once more. "This new development could ruin everything!"

"Nothing must stand in our way!" Red snapped. "And now that Zim is leaving he will no longer have the status of an Amon to shield him."

"It's a shame that it had to come to this." Purple said sadly.

"Yes." Red agreed. "But we must achieve our ultimate goal, and to do that Zim must be out of the picture!"

Purple nodded his agreement, and the two left the same way they had came. However none of them were aware of the third pair of eyes staring directly at them,

And the color of those eyes were blue...

* * *

 **(Present Day...)**

Zim knew he was going to get an antenna full the moment he appeared in front of them…

And sure enough the moment Zim materialized before them Mark started having at it.

"What the hell was that?" Mark screamed. "You didn't even try to fight him! Whose side are you own?"

"Mark-" Dib began.

"No I am sick and tired of you defending him!" Mark yelled. "He doesn't belong with us and he never did!"

Zim flinches despite himself.

"We wouldn't be anywhere close to where we are now without him!" Dib began to argue for Zim's sake, but he didn't need to.

Not this time!

"No he's right." Zim admitted looking down at his hands. "I don't belong with you, I don't belong with anyone."

Dib watched in disbelief as Zim ran away.

"Yeah and good riddance to you!" Mark yelled after him.

"Mark are you crazy!" Rachel yelled.

"Zim wait!" Dib took off after him.

"Without Zim we have no tech, no Intel, hell we don't even have a base now thanks to you!" Rachel continued to scream.

"Guys we're only a couple of blocks away! "Crystal warned.

"Who cares?" James snapped. "It's all over without Zim, and his know how!"

"Seriously we don't need him!" Mark yelled.

"Yes we do!" Rachel yelled.

"No we don't and I'll prove it! Mark vowed. "I'll blow that place up by myself, and then you'll all see just how much we don't need Zim!" he took off running in the opposite direction as Zim.

"Mark!" James raced after his cousin.

"Guys we need to stick together!" Rachel screamed running after them, leaving Crystal all alone.

"Uh Guys the mission!?" She exclaimed. "The free will of humanity hanging by a thread! GUYS!" Crystal runs after them in disbelief. This was not how she expected the mission to go.

No not even close.

"Mark you need to think this through!" James demanded as he gave chase.

"Mark please listen to him!" Rachel begged as she too raced after the boy.

"No What I need, what we all need is to finish this mission!" Mark said as he ran back towards the factory. He knew he had enough explosives on his person to make enough damage to finish the job. So he could care less if the others came or not, it had to be done; tonight.

The enemy would never expect them to return so quickly, they'd be unprepared, hell if he was really lucky that beast of an Irken would be long gone.

"Guys!" Crystal grabbed both Rachel and James. "No you'll get yourselves killed." Crystal snapped. "That thing is too dangerous!" She pulled them down into an ally just as an Irken police cruiser zoomed by.

Mark saw it too and dove behind a dumpster, but as soon as it was gone he set off again; he was going to complete this mission.

With or without them!

"Mark no!" Rachel tried to give chase but James stopped her.

"No Crystal is right." He said.

"But Mark-" Rachel tried to get free. "He needs us."

"We are no match for that thing!" Crystal argued.

"Then what do we do?" Rachel screamed. "Leave him to die?"

"We have to find Zim, convince him to save him." James said. "It's a long shot, but he's the only one that might be able to get him out alive."

"Than for his sake I hope he's at the base." Crystal said.

"Okay than let's go!" Rachel exclaimed, taking the lead back to base; just knowing they had no time to lose.

Crystal and James were hot on her heels, each of them hoping the same thing; that they would make it to him in time, and for the slightest miracle that the Irken would even want to help the very person who strived to exclude him from their ranks.

And for Mark's sake they prayed to whoever was listening that the Irken didn't feel the same about him!

* * *

 **(Following Zim…)**

Zim hissed loudly as he teleported in the water just outside his base, he was honestly too frustrated to care about the fact that his skin was burning, and sizzling in the ocean water around him.

How could he have been so stupid? He should have known this alliance with the humans would never work! They would never understand him. Zim used his teleported one more time shook himself dry as he appeared in the loading bay of his base.

"Master?" Gir's rusty brow arched upward in shock, as well as suspicion. His master shouldn't be back this early, and certainly not alone!

Zim ignored the SIR unit's inquisitive stare, and turned to the master computer. "Computer?"

"Yes Master Zim!" The dome computer answered in a more respectful tone than, for he too could sense the urgency in the atmosphere.

"How long!" He asked bluntly.

"How long what sir?" The dome computer asked dumbly.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Zim yelled. "How long have I been transforming!"

Silence answered him.

Gir grimaced it looked like the gig was up. "Master?" He finally said.

"What!" Zim hissed, eyes glowing dangerously red.

Gir cringed and coward instinctively.

"It's been about a month." The computer answered.

"A bout a month since what?" Zim asked. "Since the first transformation?"

"Yes and no." The computer answered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Zim demanded, losing his patience rather quickly.

"It means yes it's been a month since your first transformation." Gir said. "But you've done it several times since you woke up in that ally."

"So you know about that too?" Zim scoffed. "And what? You thought it wise not to tell me?"

"It would do no good." The computer reasoned. "You cannot remember those moments, and telling you about them will not aid in you regaining those memories."

"Than what will!" Zim snapped.

"Time." The computer answered bluntly. "When you are in that state you remember nothing, not even your name, much less what planet you are one. But with every transformation memories will resurface, and the more you transform the faster they will come to you."

"You gain control of that side of you once your memory is fully restored in that state, but if you commit any crimes against the innocent; such as consuming Irken blood that is not your own then the chances of you going rogue is almost absolute." Gir continued.

"And since you now see humans as your equals spilling human blood could have the same consequences." The computer concluded.

"So you won't tell me what I've done during those moments." Zim asked.

"No." Gir and the computer answered as one.

Zim looked down at his hands. "Can you at least tell me if I've hurt anyone?"

"You haven't master." Gir answered him. "The only time you were outside these walls was the first time."

"That was the night before I woke up in the ally?" Zim asked.

Gir nodded.

"And you're sure I didn't hurt anyone?" Zim asked

"Well…" Gir paused. "You did get into a bloody fight with Captain Koi-." He began.

"Which is completely natural." The computer cut in. "All Amons that reach the final stage fight each other for dominance eventually."

Gir nodded his agreement.

Zim let, out a loud sigh of relief, so he hadn't hurt anyone yet; this was good. He had survived the initial transformation, and now the worst scenario out there was him going rogue, and having to be put down.

Which wasn't really a problem as long as he stayed put, but that was easier said than done. After all he had school, or did he?

' _I broke off from the resistance.'_ He reasoned with himself. _'I can't go back to them it's too dangerous for them to be around me, especially with Mark constantly testing my temper; I've already attacked him once!'_

"Zim!"

Zim froze as Dib's voice filled the air around him.

"Go away Dib!" Zim snapped.

"You can't leave us!" Dib snapped back.

Zim turned around to face the boy, he was dripping wet, and any other day his resemblance of a soaked rat would bring a smile to his face, but not today. "I have to, it's too dangerous for me to be around you."

So that's it, you're going to run away?" Dib asked.

"Dib, you don't understand-" Zim began.

"No, I don't." Dib cut in. "I have no idea what's going on with you." He admitted. "And I won't press you for answers about that Irken, or how he knows you, or how he can turn into that thing!"

Zim was taken aback by his words, usually the Dib he knew pried for answers; his unquenchable desire for knowledge about the supernatural, and unexplained had never been satisfied, nor ignored before.

Of course Dib was curious, but he knew Zim would tell him nothing, no he'd have better luck searching that book for the answers he wished to seek, besides there were more pressing matters to attend to. "Zim the free will of mankind will be gone in less than 60 hours!" he urged. "We have just two days are this war is over!"

"You don't need me to complete this mission." Zim said bluntly.

"Yes we do!" Crystal said as she James, and Rachel appeared from the hall.

Dib turned to them and noticed something was off right away. "Where's Mark?"

"He went back to finish the mission!" Rachel exclaimed.

"What is he crazy?" Dib was beyond shocked.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed." Zim hissed.

"Master you must do something." Gir insisted.

Zim took a deep breath and sighed deeply, "I Know."

"We'll go with you." Dib said.

"No." Zim told him. "Koi will no doubt still be there until after the collars are released on the streets two days from now."

"But Zim-" Dib began.

"I can handle Koi!" Zim snapped. "But not if I have to worry about your safety too."

"Zim-" James tried to argue.

"He wasn't lying you know." Zim said, cutting him off. "Sooner or later Koi and I will fight to the death. We might as well get it over with now, besides Mark will never make it out alive in less I can get him out of there first." A thousand questions zoomed through their minds, yes he could see it on their faces as plain as day. They wanted to press him for answers, but Mark's life hung into balance, as did the free will of their entire race.

"Okay go alone." Crystal said, somehow managing to be the first to speak. "But you two better complete the mission while you're there."

Zim nodded. "We will."

"We'll stay here and wait for your safe return." Crystal said.

Rachel and James nodded there agreement.

"Fine." Zim stated and set off to leave, but Dib grabbed him by the arm.

"Please be careful." He begged, not caring if he sounded like a scared younger brother begging his brother not to go off to war. "We still, no I still need you." He admitted.

Zim forced a smile. "You don't need me." He told him. "You've saved this earth plenty of times without me." He said.

"You know this isn't the same." Dib said grasping at straws, he needed to find the right words to make Zim stay by his side; for if he didn't he feared Zim would disappear off the face of the earth. "I need you." He said again. "Gaz needs you."

And there it was, the flicker of guilty that suddenly filled Zim's eyes. Of course he was right, Zim had promised Gaz he would see here again, and save her from the Tallest's clutches.

And it was a promise he planned to keep.

"I won't disappear." He promised Dib. "I promise."

Dib let go, letting out a noticeable sigh of relief. "Be careful." He said one last time.

Zim simply nodded and teleported outside of the room and into the unknown,

Leaving his companions behind surrounded by their own fears and uncertainties…

* * *

 **(Back with Mark…)**

It had been easy enough to sneak back in.

Mark took another shaky breath as he pause among the rafters above the hall that he and his team had encountered the beastly Irken moments ago, and for the first time since he left the group just an hour before; he wondered if he had made the right decision.

Unfortunately for him he got the answer to that question in the worse way possible.

Mark screamed as an unseen force picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him down at the ground below. He saw stars once he hit the hard concert, but forced himself not to pass out. He looked around franticly for his attacker; and froze in horror as he was greeted with two glowing blue orbs.

"You shouldn't have come back human." The familiar voice of Koi hissed as he emerged from the shadows. "Now you will die for your transgressions, but first-" the Irken paused for a moment. It was as if he wanted the boy to wonder for a terrifying moment of agony, at the horrors that might await him before death.

But Mark simply swallowed his fear. "My friends will come for me." he threatened.

"Oh I know they will." Koi mused. "And you shall aide me in their capture."

"I will never help you!" Mark vowed, weakly.

"Yes well I never said you had a choice in the matter now did I?"

Mark didn't even have time to flinch as the Irken kicked him hard in the head, nor did he have time to cry out. And with that one final blow he sank into the darkness of the abyss.

His only pray was for the hope that death would take him swiftly…

 **Episode 8:** **Divide and Conquer** **(Part 2) END!**


	4. Part 3

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for this guys, but I added a lot of things to some of the already written parts of the story. So I'm asking you to reread parts 1 and 2 before continuing.

Sorry again but it had to be done!

If you already reread the precious parts then go ahead and read on.

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)

* * *

 **Episode 8: Divide and Conquer (Part 3)**

 **(145 Years ago)**

"You are all without a doubt, the most worthless and pathetic excuses for soldiers that I have ever seen!"

Cadet Zim cringed and tried his best to stand taller as his new Instructor; Sargent Tus addressed him and the rest of the cadets around him.

"But some way, somehow I will turn you all into soldiers worthy of the Irken Empire." Sargent Tus continued as he paced back and forth in front of the cadets.

Cadet Zim stiffens slightly as the Sargent stops in front of him.

"Now you are perhaps the most pathetic of the lot!" Sargent Tus yelled, practically spitting in Cadet Zim's face.

Cadet Zim did his best to fight the urge to slap him in the face...

It wasn't easy!

 _'He is only treating you like this because he doesn't know you're an Amon'_ Cadet Zim reminded himself. _'Remember this is what you wanted. You'll get his respect eventually, but this time it's not going to come easy; it has to be earned!'_

"What is your name Cadet?!" Sargent Tus shouted.

"Sir Cadet Zim reporting for duty sir!" Cadet Zim answered respectively.

"Zim uh? Well tell me Zim have you always been this short?" Sargent Tus asked with a look of distasted plastered on his face.

 _'Resist the urge'_ Cadet Zim reminded himself. "Sir yes Sir!"

"Well you're going to have to work on that!" Sargent Tus shouted even louder. "Now all of you drop down in the push up position!"

Cadet Zim and the rest of his fellow cadets got down in the push up position; immediately at the ready.

"Now you will all continue to do pushups and you will not stop until you drop from exhaustion. Do you hear me?!"

"Sir yes Sir!" Cadet Zim and the cadets shouted as one.

"Begin!"

Cadet Zim began at a slow but steady pace; knowing all too well that this exercise was about endurance and not who could do more pushups _. 'If Koi could see me know he's surely laugh'_ Zim shook away the thought. At least that was one good think about him leaving; he didn't have to deal with Cadet Koi ever again! Zim was more than grateful and for good reason, Koi had always made his life miserable and yet to his surprise his composition had been disappointed to see him go. In fact Cadet Koi even seemed worried!

 _"General Kazar said you were leaving. Is it true?"_

 _"Yeah so?"_

 _"You should be careful Zim."_

 _"Why what do you care? You hate my guts Koi!"_

 _"My feelings towards you have nothing to do with this! I am being serious Zim it's dangerous out there. They don't treat you the same way your use to, and if you do something stupid no one will come to your rescue!"_

 _"I know that! I'm not stupid Koi, and I certainly don't need anyone's protection!"_

 _"The Irken Empire isn't exactly forgiving towards Shews, if you make one mistake you could be labeled as a defective."_

 _"Again I don't need your help or your advice!"_

 _Just promise me you'll be careful Zim please."_

 _"You have nothing to worry about, I'll be careful I promise…"_

Cadet Zim couldn't understand it but he felt as if Cadet Koi was trying to warn him about something. He knew it was crazy to think such things but he couldn't get the feeling to go away. He was constantly looking over his shoulder as if he expected someone to be watching him.

But what Zim didn't know was that someone was watching him and had been for some time.

"We should strike soon" Cadet Purple spoke nervously.

"Patents Purple we must be smart about this" Cadet Red urged.

"You heard what General Kazar said, Zim is going to be a powerful force of nature someday; he's a threat to our position!" Cadet Purple exclaimed.

"Which is why we must use caution" Cadet Red reminded him. "If Zim is as powerful as General Kazar said then we must be careful. Besides Koi tipped him off he's suspicious of everyone now; isn't that right Koi?"

Cadet Koi glared at Cadet Red fiercely "Sabotaging another Amon for your own personal gain is against Irken law!" He spoke as firmly as possible, but it wasn't easy.

"Irken law states that Amons are free to compete for the position of the Tallest." Cadet Red spoke calmly as if he had nothing to fear...

And he didn't! Cadet Koi on the other hand had everything to fear for Cadets Red and Purple were progressing much faster than he and Cadet Koi knew he wouldn't stand a chance against one of them, let alone both of them. But Cadet Koi didn't care the law was law! "The law also states that the Amons must be on even and fair playing fields and sabotage is neither fair nor even!"

"Koi it is unfortunate that you caught us ease dropping on general Kazar's and Zim's private conversation the other day, because of this we are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Cadet Purple cut in.

"The benefit of the doubt?" Cadet Koi asked suspiciously.

"Yes we're not going to live forever; we know this and if General Kazar chose you that it must be for a good reason"

"So what are you saying exactly?"

"He's saying if you keep that big mouth of yours shut than you will be greatly rewarded" Cadet Red hissed. "Turn the other cheek and one day you will succeed us and become the Tallest!"

"And if I don't choose to stay quiet?" Cadet Koi dared to ask.

"Then you won't leave this room alive!" Cadet Purple's growled.

"You do realize you're threatening to kill me!" Cadet Koi hissed trying his best to swallow down his fear.

"We will do whatever it takes to succeed General Spork!" Cadet Red yelled.

"The commander of Almighty Tallest Miyuki's private guard?!"

"Yes he's undergoing the change right now Tallest Miyuki says he appears to be doing well" Cadet Purple smiled at this. "And we will succeed him!"

"General Kazar will not approve of this! Besides how are you going to cover up my death?"

"You will take us up on our offer Koi, thank about it; you know you have no choice but to agree." Cadet Red hissed once more.

Cadet Koi knew they were right, he had no choice and he knew it. He bowed his head in submission "I am thankful that you chose to spare me you have my word I will not fell you."

"We know you won't" Cadet Red mused "After all your life does depend on it."

Cadet Koi looked down at Cadet Zim with a heavy sigh _'Sorry Zim but it's every Amon for himself, I have to look out for my own skin!'_

General Kazar resisted the urge to reveal himself to the Cadets before him; he had been hiding in the far corner of the private room using his cloaking; tech staying completely invisible to the naked eye. He could stop this and he knew that he should, but he had his own skin to think about. His position as the Commanding Officer of the Armada was being challenged and to be on the good side of the upcoming Tallest; whoever it may turn out to be, was crucial!

 _'Let's see how this plays out'_ he told himself with a sly smile as he eyed Zim knowingly. _'After all you already know who's going to win…'_

* * *

 **(Present Day…)**

Danger...

He could feel it closing in on all sides!

What was he going to do?

Zim grimaced, he knew he was nowhere nears ready to face Koi; but at the same time he knew he couldn't let Mark down. True the human boy was stupid to do this alone, however Zim could understand his mistrust. After all could Mark, or any human for that matter really afford to trust an Irken? No they could not! Their whole planet, and way of life was on the line; they could not afford to trust anyone. Hell in some cases they couldn't even risk trusting their own fellow humans, for some had betrayed their own people in exchange for better living conditions.

So of course Zim could understand Mark's feelings towards him, especially when all of this was his fault in the first place. If Zim had just stayed banished than the Tallest would have never discovered the location of Earth! Mark and the others would have normal lives, and more importantly; Gaz would be home safe and sound!

Zim shook his head, forcing himself to focus; now was not the time to drown himself in the "What If's"! No he had to focus on the mission, no doubt Koi was already aware of his presence. Zim jumped down from the rafters, and into the hallway that he and the team had encounter Koi almost two hours before.

"I knew you'd come for him."

Zim whorled around to see Koi, the enemy was holding an unconscious Mark by the hair. "Let him go!" Zim demanded.

"What I don't get is why?" Koi asked. "Why come to this swine's rescue? Why come to any of their rescue? They'll never accept you!"

"Yes, well I'm quiet use to such treatment now aren't I?" Zim asked knowingly.

"You know you're going to die this time don't you?" Koi asked. "I made a mistake last time and left you to die slowly. I will not make the same mistake again." He vowed.

"I will not kill you." Zim said.

"Will not? More like cannot!" Koi snapped, throwing Mark aside.

The boy's unconscious body rolled against the far wall with a soft thump, the boy groaned; but made no effort to move.

 _'Well at least he's alive.'_ Zim thought, as he readied himself for battle.

"You won't kill me because you can't!" Kio hissed. "You just don't have it in you to do otherwise."

"No I do not wish to kill you because I am trying to preserve the future of our people." Zim snapped as they began to circle one another. "The Tallest have gone Rouge Koi! You and I both know the computer brains will not replicate rogue genes, nor will they replicate defective ones! Meaning if we are to ever restore the Amon population we need your genes!" Zim knew it was useless to try and reason with him.

Yes, the ex-invader could see it in his eyes; Koi was already gone! He was just as mindless, and power hungry as the Tallest were; but still he couldn't stop himself from trying. After all if Koi was already gone, than who would lead their people when the Tallest were gone? If not Koi than no Amons would remain! His people would scatter without the order that a leader could provide.

"You just don't get it do you?" Koi snapped. "The Tallest Rule will go on, you will die tonight!"

"What did they do?!" Zim yelled. "What did they do to you to get you to ignore the duty that every Amon has to their people? As an Amon you are supposed to protect them, and eliminate all fellow Amons that have lost their way! They are Rogue Koi, surely you must see that! And as the next Amon in line it is your duty to put the Tallest down; not me!"

"Enough of your words!" Koi hissed. "There is nothing you can say to change my mind! I've already made my choice!"

Zim sighed. "So my suspicions were correct they've broken you!"

"Soon it will be you who is broken!" Koi growled as he began to shift into his beastly form.

Mark groaned, his eyes opened slowly…

Only to widen at the best before him.

It was Koi! He could never forget such a monstrous form!

But there was someone else there, someone just out of rage of his peripheral vision. Mark groaned in pain as he forced himself to turn his head slightly. "Zim..." No he couldn't believe his eyes. Zim had come to his rescue! _'After everything I did he's still here!'_

Zim hissed one final warning to his old classmate, even though he knew full well it would do him no good. _'We're going to have to fight!'_ he told himself. _'I won't survive in less I allow the change to take over!'_

 _'But how?'_ he argued with himself. _'I can't even remember how I did it last time!'_

Suddenly Koi abruptly launched into a run, right at him. Zim mouthed curses under his breath and barely leaped out of the way of Koi's massive claws.

Koi slashed his claws at nothing, but air! However he was quick to recover, turning back around to face Zim at the speed of light!

 _'This isn't good!'_ Zim thought. _'I have to let that side of me take over now or else we're both done for!'_ Zim struggled, but nothing happened!

No matter what he did the beast within did not reveal itself, and in moments Koi was charging again! Zim managed to dodge this blow as well franticly looked around for something to use as a weapon as he did so! _'Come on there's got to be something I can use!'_ He screamed inwardly. He knew he could always pull out his lazar and shot Koi, but part of him was still holding out hope that they could both make it out of this alive.

Mark watched in horror as Koi scurried up the wall like a cot roach, and began to stalk towards his prey! Thankfully Zim saw his approach and was able to dive out of the way seconds before he was bounced to the floor. It was at that moment that Zim saw his chance!

A rusty rod was nailed to the wall, and Zim knew that if he planned it just right he'd managed to get Koi to impale himself with it. The act wouldn't kill him, but it would slow him down long enough for Zim and Mark to run the rest of the way to the core, set the bombs; and teleport out of there just in time! Suddenly Koi growls with disapproval, and whorls around; striking once again! Zim turned, feet firmly planted this time, and bolted; running directly at the rod and as he had hoped, Koi charged after him craving the satisfaction of spilling his blood. Zim waited until nearly the last second, feeling Koi's hot breathe on his neck as he ran. Finally he dropped to his side as he had seen baseball players do when they were sliding into base. Allowing him to slide under the rusty, and sharp rod.

Koi watched him slide, but does not change his direction Zim then rolled rapidly to his left as Koi slammed into the point of the rusty rod. The impact was followed by a loud roar of unexplainable pain. Zim did his best to ignore it, and charged for Mark, shaking him awake as he reached his side.

Mark groaned as Zim shook him.

"Can you move?" he hissed loudly over Koi who continued to howl in pain!

Mark hissed in pain, but managed to nod.

Zim grabbed him by the arm, and to his surprise the human allowed him to help him to his feet.

"We have to finish the mission!" Mark rasped.

Zim nodded. "You still got the bombs?" he asked.

Mark gave a small gesture to his book bag. "He never took it off of me." He answered.

Zim grimaced, in all honestly he was surprise that Koi's rough housing with Mark earlier had not caused the bombs to go off. He shook the thought away, and activated the Teleportation option on his communicator.

The jump caused Mark's mind to swim into a sea of nausea, but he forced the vomit to stay down as Zim took his bag and began to place the bombs around the core.

A loud howl fills the room, and Zim turns just in time to see a large set of claws slash him in the face.

"Zim!" Mark screams as the force of the blow sends Zim flying across the room.

And that's what did it!

He couldn't explain it, but something snapped in Zim the moment he heard Mark scream! His head hit the wall with a loud thump and he blacked out!

Only he didn't!

Mark watched in horror as the beastly Koi moved to slash him with his claws, only to be tackled seconds later by another Irken beast! _'There's two of them?'_ Mark was confused.

The second beast roared loudly, it's eyes glowing red in the dim lighting of the room as he rammed his enemy into the wall.

 _'You are weak!'_ Koi hissed!

 _'You are weaker!'_ the red eyed beast growled back, and delivered the final blow!

Mark watched as the red eyed monster grabbed a hold of Koi and snapped his neck in one swell movement! Koi was dead before he even reached the floor.

 _'I knew him.'_ The red eyed beast thought, but he could not remember from where. Though he assumed it was another Amon from his class. This one had gone rouge, there was no doubt about it! There for killing him was his duty! He looked around puzzled, and realized in seconds that he wasn't on Irk! _'Where am I?'_ he asked himself. He wasn't surprised to draw up a blank when it came to an answer. His kind had trouble recalling memories during the first few changes. He would have no memory of his past while his beastly nature was in charge. And when he changed back to normal he would most likely have no recollection of this moment either.

It was the way of the Amon!

Mark forced himself to get up, dragging himself towards the bombs so he could finish setting them. Unfortunately his movement caught the beast's eye, and he charged for him! It didn't make it far! For suddenly a dark small shadow came out of the darkness and attacked the beast! Mark watched in awe as Gir striked the beast in the temple, knocking it out before it reached him. "Gir?" Mark rasped.

"Threat is neutralized!" Gir said, his eyes also glowing red!

"Wow…thanks…" Mark said, and then suddenly passed out from exhaustion.

Gir walked over to the boy, and examined him. He had a large bump on his head, but other than that he appeared to be fine. _'He most likely has a mild concussion.'_ The SIR unit told himself. Once he was sure the boy was fine he finished arming the bombs.

Zim groaned and opened his eyes to see, "Gir?"

Gir finishes his work, and the bombs start to count down. "Sir!" He says turning to his master. "Bombs are ready!"

"Gir did I…" Zim trailed off looking around, he freezes in shock as his eyes landed on. "KOI!" he rushes towards him, but it's too late to save him. "I didn't…please tell me I didn't."

"He was rogue Sir." Gir answered eyes blazing red. "He was bad for the empire, your instincts detected this and you killed him! It was your duty to put him down, just as you must do when you face the Tallest!"

Tears spilled from Zim's eyes. "Who will lead our people now?" he asked.

"Master we must go!" Gir said, as he dragged Mark's unconscious body towards them.

Zim didn't answer, he simply allowed Gir to teleport them to safety, and seconds later they appear in the seward as a loud explosion rings out above them some distance away.

Gir than dials a number into his own systems and a projection screen appears.

"Gir is that you?" Dib asked as he appeared on the screen.

Gir saluted him. "Gir reporting in! The mission was successful! I am bringing the master and Mark home now!"

"Good going Gir!" Rachel praised.

"Yeah it's a good thing you decided to follow Zim hu?" Dib asked.

"How's Mark?" James cut in.

"He is unconscious, he has suffered a blow to the head!" Gir answered. "But he will be fine!"

"And Zim?" Dib asked hopefully.

"Master Zim had to kill the other in order to save Mark." Gir answered robotically.

"Oh no!" Rachel whispered.

Dib's eyes fell on Zim, who was sitting on his knees; staring at his hands. _'He looks so broken.'_ He thought.

"Master Zim will need some time-" Gir went on.

"NO!" Zim suddenly growled getting to his feet. "I'm fine!"

"But Zim-" Dib began.

"No buts, I did what had to be done; Koi mind was long gone I had no choice but to put him out of his misery."

Dib grimaced at his words. 'Too far gone?' What did that mean? And more importantly what did those words say about Zim? _'His eyes were glowing too! Does that mean he's on the brick of madness too?!'_ The boy shivered, and in all honesty he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"We will be arriving shortly!" Zim said cutting him from his thoughts.

"No go home the Irken police will no doubt start searching for those responsible." Rachel said.

"Yeah and if we are found missing we'll be out on the top of the questioning list." James concluded.

"We'll get going too!" Dib agreed. "I'll meet you home okay Zim?"

"Fine." Zim answered bluntly causing Dib to flinch.

 _'He's not over this at all.'_ Dib realized. _'He's just pretending it doesn't bother him for our sake!'_

"Zim out!" Zim ended the call then and threw the unconscious Mark over his shoulder. "Come Gir we have to get Mark home, and get back home before we're spotted."

"Yes Master!" Gir saluted him and took the lead.

Zim followed his lead hoping that he would manage to get Mark home in time, but even the fear of being caught could not mask his true anxiety _. 'I just killed the last hope of our people, there are no other blameless Amons left.'_

It was worthy thing to fear, and a serious one at that! For now he's people's future was looking more and bleaker by the second.

And it was all his fault…!

 **Episode 8: Divide and Conquer (Part 3) End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Again Guys Sorry for all the changes, but hopefully it was worth it.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

**Author's Notes:** **Oh boy! Zim has spilt the blood of a fellow Amon for the greater good of Both Earth and his people, but now that there are no blameless Amon left who will lead his people?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Shout-out(s):** I give this shout out to my awesome fans, especially my number one fan Invader Johnny. Who never fails to comment on every episode, I always appreciate hearing what my readers think; and look forward to good feedback and constructive criticism.

It's what helps me become a better writer, and keeps me wanting to finish what I've started

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season 1-** **Episode 9:** **The Enemy Within** **will** **be up September 3, 2016**

 **Episode Summary:** **-** Loyalties are testedwhen the Renegades realize that someone is leaking information to the Enemy! Meanwhile Zim tries to come to terms with what he has done, as he tries his best to focus on yet another mission!

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Yours Truly RoxieDivine**


End file.
